wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Graffiti (Feath)
G R A F F I T I Graffiti is Feather's OC! no touches please and thank you. D E S C R I P T I O N White underscales flash from beneath black top scales. Against her white chest, streaks of blue, pink, and purple splash wildly, whirling like paint over a blank canvas. It might be paint, actually- it's hard to tell. Startling blue eyes squint from her face, complementing nicely with the splashes of color on her underscales. Her black scales are tinted with violet and blue, like a peackock's. Her wing membrane, like her underscales, is startling white, with the same streaks of hot pink, violet, and blue smeared wildly against it. Her horns are white as well, with the colors swirling over them. Her black claws are polished with hot pink and navy. She's wearing a simple white T-Shirt with Ajetreo's skyline silhoutted against it, and a pair of straight cut jeans and black converse. A hot pink infinity scarf is curled around her long neck, stained with paint. P E R S O N A L I T Y Graffiti is what you might call odd- she is quiet, introverted, creative, irritable, and snarky, but she also happen to love adrenaline rushes and she's constantly on the run from the authorities. Sass comes naturally to her, as well as witty commentary. Perhaps, though, the most stand-out quality about Graffiti is her artistic ability. She sees beauty in almost everything, and her mind is always buzzing with art concepts. Elm notes that she is always scowling, even when she's making art. Graffiti is not worried about impressing other at all. She doesn't care if other dragons see her as a punk or a criminal- she's doing what matters to her, so who cares about those other idiots? H I S T O R Y Graffiti grew up in an abusive household- her parents hated her and were constantly hurting her, though more emotionally than physically. When she was six, she ran away from home. She left the little town she grew up in for the big city of Ajetreo, where she prospered for the first time in her life. The big city inspired her to make more art than she ever had before. Graffiti loved the whirling busyness of Ajetreo, the colors and the even more colorful dragons that inhabited it. For the first time, she saw graffiti- literal graffiti. It took her breath away. These dragons were not just making art- they were spraying it permanently across the world, writing their messages in bold. With shaking talons, Graffiti picked up an abandoned and near empty spray paint can near a dumpster. In that moment, she let the letters dance across the alleyway, hot pink and bright in the darkness of the place. She wrote her word across the walls. Create. '''She decorated it with swirls of violet and blue, and when she stepped back and admired her work, Graffiti had never felt more alive. Yells made Graffiti whip around. A pack of angry looking dragons were sprinting after her. Graffiti took flight, a grin spreading across her face as she flew over Ajetreo and back to her apartment. She had found her purpose in life. Days later, she left her apartment again. She bumped into a certain plump, fedora-wearing, satchel equipped, bespectacled, snarky T-Shirted MudWing. Her first thought was to ignore him and go on her way- but she noticed the sketchpad tucked under his arm and couldn't help being intrigued. The MudWing greeted her with a friendly wave. He noticed the paint brush she had tucked behind her ear and commented on it, and she quickly responded with a question about his sketchpad. He showed her a few of the drawings in it, and Graffiti was incredibly impressed. They stood on ths sidewalk for about fifteen minutes, dissecting each bit of the MudWing's art together. Hours passed, NightWing and MudWing sitting together on the curb, observing the city around them, commenting on the beauty and art they saw. Elm was Graffiti's best friend from that day on- they are absolutely inseperable and inspire eachother to create even more beautiful things. R E L A T I O N S H I P S '''Elm- Graffiti's best friend. Sure, he's irritating and a total dork, but she still loves him. He's an artist too, so they have a lot of fun hanging out together and talking about concepts. Loves him with all her heart- platonically, of course. Elm has a photographic memory, so Graffiti often tells him to "make a mental note of that!" when they see something inspiring. '''Sorcerer- '''Sorcerer is Graffiti's brother- he was already grown up by the time Graffiti was hatched, so they didn't see much of eachother in Graffiti's childhood- however, Sorcerer loves his little sister, calling her Fifi and always wanting to see her more. He is an accomplished business dragon and very successful, so Graffiti has always been a bit intimidated by him. T R I V I A *Graffiti was originally a Silk-Night hybrid, in the canon timeline. *Graffiti takes much of her artistic influence from both fine art and graffiti, as well as the inspiration she finds in Ajetreo *Likes sweets Gallery Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets